Captif
by Purplye
Summary: Donatello est capturé à treize ans et revendu à un collectionneur privé de reptiles...Pourra-t-il un jour retrouver les siens?
1. Vendu

Avant tout je tiens à vous rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part mes OC, bien sûr).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que vous apprécierez!

POV Don

Nausée. Voilà le mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je reprends lentement conscience. Je suis allongé sur le sol, un frisson me traverse. La fraîcheur qui règne ici semble me transpercer jusqu'aux os. J'ouvre faiblement les yeux, mais je ne vois rien, ou, en tout cas, pas immédiatement. L'endroit dans lequel je me trouve est très sombre et mes yeux ont de la peine à s'adapter à cette obscurité. Momentanément aveugle, je tente cependant de me lever, puis de me déplacer, mais je trébuche. Quelque-chose retient ma cheville ! Pas encore complètement remis, je cherche à atteindre mon bo pour me défendre, mais je ne le trouve pas. On a dû me le prendre ! Le bruit métallique qui se fait entendre alors que je me débats pour me dégager me fait brusquement réaliser que je suis en fait enchaîné au sol. Je commence à paniquer. Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Les idées qui se bousculent dans mon esprit sont encore floues et j'ai de la peine à me rappeler…

Anniversaire…c'est ça ! On allait fêter les treize ans de Mikey ! Demain ! Mais je n'avais pas de cadeau…Je voulais lui bricoler un vaisseau spatial qu'il pourrait télécommander, mais il manquait une pièce, celle que je devais trouver quand je suis allé à la déchèterie ! Et là…je ne sais plus…Raaah !

Un grognement inquiétant se fait soudain entendre. Je sursaute pour m'immobiliser dans la seconde qui suit. Une bête ? Ici ? Alors que je suis enchaîné et privé d'arme ? Je commence à distinguer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, ainsi que quelques ombres. La créature, quel quelle soit, devrait se trouver juste en face de moi. Je sursaute à nouveau quand je perçois un mouvement à ma gauche. Il y en a deux ? Affolé, je prends une position défensive. Quelques secondes plus tard, je peux enfin apercevoir dans les grandes lignes l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve, ainsi que les sources de mon angoisse. Le grognement que j'ai entendu quelques instants plus tôt provient d'un alligator. Heureusement pour moi, enfermé dans une grande cage et une muselière lui interdisant d'ouvrir sa gueule, il ne pourrait pas me blesser, même s'il le voulait. Quand au mouvement que j'avais repéré à ma gauche, c'est un serpent, un cobra pour être plus précis. Lui aussi est enfermé, dans un terrarium. J'ai en fait bien plus de compagnons de cellule que je ne m'y étais attendu. Cinq serpents en tout, l'alligator, trois lézards, un caïman et deux tortues. Le ou les personnes qui m'ont entraîné ici semblent manifestement avoir un faible pour les reptiles…

Un nouveau frisson me parcours. Je me frotte les bras, essayant des garder le peu de chaleur qu'il me reste. Je remarque qu'on m'a également pris mes coudières, mes genouillères, ainsi que ma ceinture et mon masque. Privé de mon équipement, je me sens affreusement vulnérable. Le fait qu'il était neuf (maître Splinter nous l'avait donné pour nous récompenser de notre progression dans notre formation en ninjutsu) ne fait qu'accenteur mon regret. Cela fait à peine quelques-fois que je suis sorti non-accompagné et voilà que je viens de me faire capturer. A treize ans, j'avais enfin convaincu maître Splinter que je pouvais me prendre en mains…mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Cette pensée me déprime.

Je reporte mon attention sur les environs. Maintenant que je peux clairement distinguer la salle dans laquelle je me trouve, j'en conclus que je suis retenu prisonnier dans un sous-sol. Un escalier se trouve à ma gauche et je peux apercevoir une veille porte en bois à son extrémité. Je balaie encore la pièce du regard en cherchant quelque-chose qui pourrait être utile à mon évasion. Il doit bien y avoir un objet qui puisse m'aider…

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends un bruit de serrure, puis de pas dans l'escalier. La pièce est brusquement envahie par la lumière et m'aveugle à nouveau. Une voix rauque se fait entendre.

-Alors, alors…comment se portent mes petits amis ?

Un homme vient d'entrer. Assez grand mais très maigre, des cheveux longs et sals ainsi qu'une barbe de quelques jours, il ne paraît pas se préoccuper de son hygiène…ni de celui de ses « petits amis ».

Il se dirige vers le crocodile, fait la tournée des autres animaux, puis s'immobilise devant moi. Je ne bouge pas et ne le regarde pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut et cela m'effraie. Sans compter tout ce que nous a dit maître Splinter sur les humains…

_« Oh j'aimerais tellement que vous soyez là, sensei ! »_

-Comment te sens-tu, p'tit gars?

Je tressaille, recule un peu, mais ne réponds pas.

-C'est bon relax, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Ce serait vraiment bête tu ne crois pas ? Avec tout l'argent que tu peux me rapporter, je vais te chouchouter, fais-moi confiance.

Tout ce que je peux lui rapporter ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Sensei nous a toujours averti qu'il ne fallait jamais adresser la parole à un être humain, mais la curiosité est la plus forte. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air trop effrayant. Je demande alors prudemment :

-Qu..qu'est-ce que v…vous voulez faire de moi ?

Le bégaiement ne faisait pas partie de l'idée, mais au moins la question était posée.

L'homme me regarde avec de grands yeux. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je lui réponde. Mais son expression étonnée fait vite place à un large sourire, suivi d'une grande exclamation.

-Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça ! Notre petite tortue humanoïde peut parler ! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais espéré !

Je me sens extrêmement mal à l'aise. Bien sûre que je peux parler ! Il me prend pour qui ?

-Tu sais que t'es une vrai mine d'or, p'tit gars ? Des tortues comme toi on n'en croise pas tous les jours ! Et devine quoi ? L'un d'mes meilleurs clients est un collectionneur privé de reptiles rares…

Il fait une légère pose alors que je commence, pour mon plus grand malheur, à comprendre.

-Il paiera c'que je lui d'manderai pour toi.

_« Il veut me vendre ! Comme un vulgaire animal ? »_

Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas que je suis bien différent des deux autres tortues qui nous tiennent compagnie dans leur aquarium. Je tente de lui faire comprendre son erreur. Oui, ça ne peut être qu'une erreur.

-M…mais je ne suis pas un animal ! Vous ne pouvez pas me vendre comme ça ! Vous devez me laisser partir, j'ai une famille et…

-Et maintenant tu vas être un bon p'tit gars et ne pas te lamenter comme ça quand mon acheteur se présentera, d'accord ?

_« Il ne veut pas m'écouter ? » _

Après un court moment d'hésitation, je ressaie.

-J'ai une famille et je dois rentrer à la maison ! Je n…

-Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas d'mandé d'arrêter de pleurnicher tout à l'heure ?

Son ton est complètement différent maintenant. Il me parle d'une voix lente et glaciale. Cet homme est bien effrayant finalement, mais je n'abandonne pas. Il faut absolument qu'il comprenne !

-Non ! Ecoutez, s'il-vous plaît ! Vous vous trompez ! Je sais que je ne suis pas humain mais je ne suis p…

-Tais-toi !

Son cri me fait sursauter.

-J'me fiche de tes p'tites plaintes grotesques ! J'me fiche de c'que tu peux dire ! Ferme-là ! Et si tu ne veux pas comprendre ce concept pourtant simple, j'ferrai en sorte que tu ne parles pas du tout, compris ?

La vérité me frappe violemment. Je réalise avec effroi que ce n'est pas un malentendu. Depuis le début, cet homme se fiche de savoir ce que je suis. Animal ou non, doué de raison et de sentiments ou non, tout cela ne le préoccupe pas. La seule chose qui semble l'intéresser, c'est l'argent.

Je chancèle et prends appui contre le mur derrière moi. Cette révélation me donne la nausée.

_« Comment peut-on être aussi cruel ? »_

-Très bien, sois sage et tout se passera pour le mieux.

_« Pour le mieux ? Pour qui ? »_

Le dégoût fait maintenant place à la rage. Si je dois être humilié de la sorte, je ne vais pas me laisser faire sans réagir. Le coup part sans que l'homme ait le temps de réagir. Il vacille et recule de quelques pas, les mains sur son visage ensanglanté. Je lui ai sûrement brisé le nez !

-Sale petit…, commence-t-il, mais je le coupe.

-Si vous ne me laissez pas partir, je vous assure que vous le regretterez !

Il me lance un regard glacial.

-Tu l'auras voulu !

Il quitte violemment la pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Je me retrouve seul avec les autres reptiles. Malheureusement, je réalise maintenant que ce que je viens de faire est complètement stupide. Le provoquer alors que je suis retenu prisonnier et entièrement à sa merci, bravo Einstein ! Et je suis censé être intelligent ?

Je pousse un long soupir et m'adosse au mur.

_« Comment vais-je pourvoir m'enfuir ? »_

Quelques instants plus tard, le cliquetis de la porte se fait à nouveau entendre. L'homme entre une nouvelle fois dans la pièce et, cette fois, ses mains ne sont pas vides.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Un fusil ! Non, pas un fusil qu'on utiliserait pour un gibier. Un fusil à fléchettes. Des tranquillisants ? Dans son autre main se trouve une muselière.

_« Il n'y pense pas vraiment ! N'est-ce pas ? »_

A l'autre bout de la salle il prend position et se prépare à tirer.

_« Il est fou ! Ce fusil est utilisé pour les longues distances ! Il va me transpercer la peau ! » _

Je ne peux pas esquiver le coup, pas à cette distance. La flèche vient se nicher profondément dans mon épaule, répandant rapidement son produit dans mes veines. Je la retire précipitamment mais la substance semble déjà faire effet. Je me sens vaciller et m'applique à fixer le sol, espérant que cela m'aiderait à tenir debout un peu plus longtemps. Quelques gouttes de sang viennent rougir le plancher. Je pose ma main sur la blessure tout fraîche.

_« Cet abruti m'a bien amoché! »_

En quelques secondes à peine, je sombre dans l'inconscience.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx__

Des voix se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne les reconnais pas. Est-ce que je devrais ?

_« Sensei ? Mikey ? Raph ? Léo ? »_

Mais aucune ne semble correspondre…

-Impressionnant !

_« Qui est-ce ? »_

Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux…mes paupières sont si lourdes…

-N'est-ce pas ? Il est à ce jour le seul spécimen de son espèce connu. Aucun de mes informateurs n'en a vu de semblable.

Cette voix ! Je sursaute et me redresse brusquement. Mauvaise idée. A cause de la baisse de tension provoquée, je perds l'équilibre et m'étale sur, ma coquille. Quand je lève les yeux, c'est pour voir deux humains en face de moi. Le premier est celui que je connais déjà, celui qui me garde prisonnier dans ce sous-sol. Il s'est changé et porte maintenant un costume de bonne qualité. Il s'est également coiffé et rasé. Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar? Le second est une femme. Brune, des yeux bleus, propre sur elle, un tailleur de haute couture couleur et un visage parfait, elle dégage une forte personnalité. Ses yeux océans me fixent et paraissent me sonder jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Elle est intimidante, c'est le moins que je puisse dire.

-Il est très nerveux. Il ne semble pas faire confiance à l'homme, remarque-t-elle.

_« Sans blague ? »_

-Mais il est encore jeune, c'est quelque-chose qui peut s'arranger, reprend l'homme.

_« Ça, j'en doute… »_

Le rapide coup d'œil qu'elle lui adresse laisse supposer qu'elle n'est pas convaincue. Elle ne semble pas retardée comme l'autre humain, peut-être que j'ai une chance de la convaincre, elle !

Je me redresse avec l'espoir de la persuader de me relâcher, mais seul un faible gémissement se fait entendre. Pas étonnant je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche !

Paniqué, je pose mes mains sur mon visage. Une muselière ! Un flash me vient soudain à l'esprit. Lui, le fusil à fléchettes et la muselière.

_« Il l'a fait ! »_

Je fais rapidement glisser mes mains à l'arrière de mon crâne, à la recherche d'une boucle à détacher. Je sens le système, mais il est prévu pour des doigts humains…les miens sont beaucoup trop grands, je n'arrive à rien ! Il semble même avoir ajouté une sécurité en plus.

La femme m'observe me débattre avec force.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette muselière, êtes-vous certain que c'est nécessaire ?

-Il mord, répond simplement l'homme.

_« Toi, sûrement pas, je le regretterais… »_

-Vous avez vu la façon dont il utilise ses membres…il a la dextérité d'un être humain ! C'est fascinant !

-Oui, c'est un petit phénomène…

Elle m'observe encore quelques instants, mais je ne fais pas attention à elle. Tout ce que je veux c'est trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de cette restriction.

-Je resterais bien l'observer un peu plus, mais je vais devoir y allez. Je passerai chercher la tortue et l'alligator demain. Faites en sorte qu'ils ne tombent pas malade ! Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de votre hygiène…

L'homme lui adresse un sourire forcé et lui répond d'une voix mielleuse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'était un petit incident qui ne se reproduira plus.

Les deux humains se dirigent maintenant vers la sortie.

-Je l'espère bien. Vous vous rendez bien compte que le prix n'est pas le même pour un spécimen livré en mauvais état…

L'homme suit la femme à l'extérieur, non sans m'avoir d'abord adressé un sourire venimeux. La porte se ferme ensuite derrière eux, me laissant à nouveau seul et désemparé…

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! =)


	2. Spécimen

Voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture ;)

POV Splinter

«_ Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour Donatello…il m'avait promit qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer. J'espère que le laisser sortir seul n'était pas une erreur…mais je lui ai promis de lui faire confiance._ »

-Sensei ! Sensei !

Mon plus jeune fils me sort de mes pensées.

-Oui Michelangelo ? Qui a-t-il ?

-Pourriez-vous rappeler à Raph, une fois de plus, que c'est mon anniversaire ? On dirait qu'il l'oublie toutes les deux minutes…

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Il ne veut pas me laisser jouer à la console ! C'est naturel que j'ai la priorité n'est-ce pas ? Léo ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

Michelangelo me fixe avec de grands yeux outragés. Il semble le prendre très à cœur.

-Ton frère ne se passionne pas spécialement pour les jeux vidéo mon fils, c'est un mauvais exemple.

-Mais Raph est un bon exemple, lui ! Le seul et l'unique frère que l'on puisse avoir qui ne pense qu'à lui sans se soucier des autres !…

Je me retiens de sourire à la remarque de mon fils

-Michelangelo, ne crois-tu pas qu'utiliser ton anniversaire pour obtenir tout ce que tu souhaites des autres est aussi une forme d'égoïsme ? Cela fait déjà cinq fois que tu me fais intervenir…Et il n'est que deux heures du matin.

Il réfléchi un moment puis me regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Vous avez raison sensei !

«_ Il est d'accord ?_ »

J'avoue que je suis très étonné par sa réaction. Non qu'il ne soit pas capable de comprendre ce que je lui dis, mais il n'en fait généralement pas l'effort.

-Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous demander à Raph d'arrêter de toujours utiliser sa force quand ça l'arrange pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite ? C'est d'un égoïsme ! Tenez, par exemple, il y a quelques minutes, je lui ai poliment demandé de me laisser jouer à la console, mais il m'a repoussé et brutalisé !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

«_ Il comprend ce qu'il veut bien comprendre et de la façon dont ça l'arrange. Il ne serrait pas Michelangelo sinon…_ »

-Cette fois mon fils, essaie de lui parler toi.

La petite tortue me regarde avec de grands yeux bleus suppliants.

-Mais sensei, vous savez bien que…

-Michelangelo !

-Très bien sensei.

Il n'insiste pas plus et se dirige lentement vers le salon. Mais il lui faut peu de temps pour retrouver son énergie.

-Léooooooooooooo !

Amusé, je regarde le cadet sauter dans les bras de l'ainé qui vient de faire son apparition.

-Tu sais que tu es mon chef préféré ? Après maître Splinter bien évidemment mais…

Je me demande bien où j'ai pu trouver l'énergie nécessaire à élever ces quatre enfants…je ne suis plus tout jeune et, malgré moi, je suis heureux de pouvoir compter sur Léonardo pour me soulager un peu dans cette tâche.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et me prépare un peu de thé. Je lève les yeux vers la pendule : deux heures et demie. Cela fait maintenant exactement quatre heures que Donatello est parti.

« _Que devrais-je faire ? Je le décevrais énormément s'il apprenait que je ne lui fais pas entièrement confiance, mais s'il lui était arrivé malheur… ?_ »

-Sensei !

Je me retourne pour voir Raphael essayer de contenir sa colère. Ses yeux normalement d'un doré pur virent au rouge.

-Oui Raphael ?

-Léo m'a dit de laisser la place à Mikey sur la console parce qu'il est censé avoir la priorité ! Mais il a joué toute la journée hier ! Je n'ai pas pu la toucher une seule fois ! Et aujourd'hui il devrait avoir la priorité ? C'est injuste !

Je pose ma main sur mon visage et laisse échapper un long soupir…

POV Don

Je suis accroupi dans un coin de ma « nouvelle demeure » comme le dit Katia (j'ai appris que c'était le nom de la femme à qui l'homme m'avait vendu). C'est en fait une grande cage avec des parois en verre, excepté une petite partie à côté de l'entrée, qui elle, est en barreaux. L'intérieur ressemble à un terrarium : quelques plantes, un sol en terre recouvert d'une fine couche de sable, un minuscule point d'eau... il y a même une lampe chauffante ! Le vrai luxe, quoi !

Je regarde avec dégoût le bol qui se trouve devant moi, rempli de graines pour tortue…

_« Elle espère vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?_ »

Il y a tout de même un peu de salade cru à côté…fabuleux !

Epuisé je pose ma tête sur mes genoux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis hier et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Je laisse mes pensées affluer dans mon esprit, les peurs, les regrets, ma famille…

«_ Mikey…désolé de ne pas pouvoir te souhaiter bon anniversaire._ »

Au plus profond de moi j'espère vraiment que maître Splinter est parti à ma recherche sans s'inquiéter de ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Je sais qu'il le fera de toute façon, mais veux rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible. Etre traité comme je le suis m'écœure…

Des personnes entrent dans la chambre. Katia et un autre homme que j'ai déjà vu…celui qui m'a escorté jusqu'ici. Une véritable armoire à glace.

Elle se dirige vers moi.

-Et bien, toujours en train de bouder ? Il faut que tu manges si tu veux rester en forme !

Elle s'adresse à moi comme si j'étais un chien effrayé. Mon amour-propre en prend un sacré coup, mais je la laisse faire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne conscience de mon niveau d'intelligence. Si je souhaite m'échapper, il faudra que je les prenne par surprise, elle et son gorille.

Elle s'approche toujours plus pour s'arrêter devant la porte de ma prison.

-Allez mon grand, fais un effort ! Je sais que tu en es capable !

Je l'ignore royalement.

Ce petit scénario continue encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne décide de changer de tactique. Sous l'œil vigilant de son « garde du corps » elle entre-ouvre doucement la porte de ma cage. Je sens mes muscles se crisper. La liberté est là, toute proche ! Elle continue sur sa lancée et se glisse prudemment à l'intérieur.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux incrédules.

«_ Mais à quoi elle joue ?_ »

-Madame, êtes-vous certaine que…

-Je sais ce que je fais Vincent, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il est juste apeuré.

Elle s'approche maintenant de moi accroupie, une main tendue en avant en signe d'apaisement.

-Ecoute mon grand, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais il faut vraiment que tu manges. Si tu ne fais pas d'effort je vais devoir appeler le vétérinaire…

Je me recule un peu plus dans mon coin. Tout ce que je souhaite à l'instant c'est d'être transparent. Qu'ils me laissent tranquille !

-Allez ! Ce n'est pas difficile !

Je jette un coup d'œil à la porte de la cage, derrière Katia.

«_ Elle est ouverte ! Vas-y ! C'est ta chance ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! La liberté est toute proche !_»

-Rien qu'une bouchée ! Je te promets de ne plus t'embêter après ça, d'accord ? me dit-elle en poussant le bol dans ma direction.

«_ Mais il y a l'énorme humain qui te barres la route comment penses-tu le contourner ? Sans compter le fait qu'il a un pistolet tranquillisant…_ »

Je ne fais plus du tout attention à la femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à quelques centimètres de moi. Là, soudain à nouveau conscient de la réalité, je fais un bond de côté. Katia sursaute et l'homme fait glisser sa main vers sa ceinture, là où est accroché le pistolet.

-C'est bon ! Tout va bien Vincent, s'exclame-t-elle. Vous pouvez vous détendre.

Un gémissement sourd sort s'échappe de sa gorge en signe de mécontentement.

Quand à moi, je suis maintenant à l'autre bout de la cage, désormais bien éloigné de la sortie.

-Madame, vous avez vu le saut qu'il vient de faire ? Il peut-être dangereux. Je ne suis pas rassuré de vous savoir à sa merci.

-Je vous dis qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Il ne m'a pas attaquée il est juste apeuré.

Elle regarde dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas comment réagir…alors je ne fais rien.

Elle m'observe encore un moment en silence avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de quitter la cage.

-Appelez le vétérinaire.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent.

« _Non pas ça !_ »

Je me dirige rapidement vers la nourriture. Si je dois choisir, je préfère encore les graines !

Katia m'observe toujours et son visage trahi maintenant de l'étonnement. Je réalise alors mon erreur. Au lieu de me diriger vers les graines, je change de direction et vient me placer à nouveau dans « mon coin ».

«_ Il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute que je comprends ce qu'elle dit, sinon tout est fichu…_ »

Je m'efforce de ne pas la fixer constamment, mais essaie tout de même de deviner ses pensées. Elle paraît légèrement déçue. Bien !

Elle quitte alors la pièce, Vincent sur ses pas.

En un saut je me précipite vers le récipient. Misérable, j'examine son contenu de plus près.

«_ Mais pourquoi des graines ? Pourquoi celles-là ?_ »

Je tends une main indécise en direction des graminées avant de changer d'avis et de saisir la salade.

« _Au moins, j'aurai mangé quelque-chose…, elle ne pourra rien dire !_ »

Je fini rapidement la salade et me dirige vers les parois de verre. Elles sont très épaisses je ne peux pas espérer les briser…Je n'ai pas plus de chance du côté des barreaux car je n'arrive pas à atteindre la serrure. Je me tourne alors vers le plafond.

«_ Il doit bien y avoir une faille…_ »

Dans un des angles de la cage, le dos au mur et les pieds contre une paroi, je me hisse jusqu'au sommet. J'essaie de soulever le plafond (qui est un grillage), mais rien n'y fait. J'examine attentivement les bords, espérant y trouver une brèche, quelque-chose que je pourrais exploiter, mais rien.

Je descends, me dirige vers un autre angle, et recommence le même manège.

A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

Surpris, je lâche prise et tombe lourdement sur ma coquille. Je me redresse aussi rapidement que je le peux et pose mon regard sur les trois personnes qui viennent d'entrer : Katia, Vincent, et un homme que je ne connais pas.

A mon avis, il doit avoir dans la trentaine…mais je ne suis pas un expert en humain. Il a des longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval relevée, porte des lunettes et une blouse blanche.

L'inconnu retient un cri d'exclamation quand il m'aperçoit.

-C'est cette tortue ? Amazing!

Et il a un fort accent anglais…

-Je peux compter sur votre plus grande discrétion le concernant, n'est-ce pas, lui demande Katia d'un ton grave.

Il lui faut un moment pour se reprendre et répondre joyeusement.

-Bien évidemment Katia, vous savez combien je respecte ce que vous faites !

Il s'approche ensuite de ma cage et vient presque se coller à la paroi en verre. D'un geste de la main il remonte ses lunettes. Le vétérinaire sans doute…

-Elle a une taille impressionnante pour une tortue ! Mais vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas le plus étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enthousiasme non dissimulé avec lequel il me dévisage est assez gênant. Katia, au moins, n'est pas aussi exubérante.

-Non bien sûre, et puis il va continuer à grandir je suppose…

-« _Il_ », vous en êtes sûre ?

Katia ne répond pas tout de suite et me regarde un certain temps.

-On m'a certifié que c'était un mâle.

L'homme me scrute avec des yeux plissés et ne répond pas. Visiblement, il n'est pas convaincu.

Si je pouvais, je les fusillerais du regard, mais je me contente de me retourner et de rougir.

«_ N'oublie pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent, tu les ignores, ils n'existent pas…_ »

-Vous dites qu'il refuse de se nourrir ?

-Absolument. Je suppose qu'il lui faudra un certain temps d'adaptation, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'affaiblisse…

C'est étonnant comme elle se sent réellement concernée par ma santé…

-Vous devriez essayer autre chose. Les graines ne sont peut-être pas à son goût ?

-Il ne veut pas de salade non plus…

«_ Mais je l'ai mangée ! Hé ho !_ »

-Quelle salade ?

« _Merci seigneur…_ »

Katia s'avance et jette un coup d'œil dans la cage. Un sourire illumine son visage.

-Parfait ! C'est un début.

-Vous devriez essayer les fruits. Il pourrait apprécier, et ça ne peut en tout cas pas lui être néfaste, propose l'homme.

« _Et que pensez-vous d'une bonne pizza ?_ »

-Je lui en apporterai. Désirez-vous commencer l'examen, Jarvis ?

Je me crispe d'un coup.

« _Quelles sortes d'examens ?_ »

L'homme s'éloigne enfin de la vitre pour s'adresser en face à Katia. Il prend soudainement un air professionnel…

-Cela va sans dire ! De quelle façon voulez-vous procéder ? Il serait plus facile pour moi de l'examiner dans mon cabinet, si cela est possible.

Katia se tourne vers ce cher Vincent.

-Je me charge de lui, n'intervenez que si je vous le demande, compris ?

-Bien madame.

La panique me gagne brusquement.

«_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en tête ?_ »

Vincent tend une paire de menottes à Katia, les mêmes qu'elle a utilisé pour m'amener ici. Elles sont doublées à l'intérieur, de façon à ne pas abîmer les poignés du prisonnier. Une longue laisse en cuire se fixe au milieu pour diriger la personne attachée.

Ici, un simple choix s'offre à moi : collaborer ou non.

«_ Qu'est-ce que ferait maître Splinter ? Il n'est pas difficile de savoir comment réagirait Raphael ou même Mikey, mais sensei ? Léo serait encore celui dont l'attitude serait la plus proche de maître Splinter. Que ferait-il ? Il ruserait…je crois ! Mais aucun de nous ne s'était jamais trouvé dans ce genre de situation ! Je suis complètement perdu…_ »

Katia rentre calmement dans la cage, utilisant la même posture que la dernière fois. Je ne bouge pas. Elle s'arrête à environ trente centimètre de moi et me parle doucement pour me rassurer.

-Allons, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal bonhomme, d'accord ?

Je ne fais aucun mouvement et la laisse s'approcher encore plus. Me débattre ne rimerait à rien. Si je ne me laisse pas faire, Vincent n'aura qu'un geste à effectuer et je me retrouverai inconscient en quelques secondes…

Délicatement, elle tend le bras et me touche l'épaule. Je frémis, mais réussi à garder mon calme. Elle dirige ensuite sa main vers mes avant bras et place précautionneusement les menottes autour de mes poignets.

« _Génial ! C'est vrai que ça me manquait de ne pas être attaché…_ »

-C'est bien, bravo mon grand. Maintenant on va se diriger vers l'extérieur, d'accord ?

Elle commence à reculer vers la sortie et je la suis sans rechigner. Vincent et Jarvis ne manquent pas une miette de la scène et semblent stupéfaits de ce qui se passe.

« _Ils me prennent vraiment pour un animal sans cervelle…_ »

Je suis toujours Katia qui se dirige hors de la salle, Jarvis à ses côtés et Vincent derrière moi… Durant le trajet, le gorille ne me quitte pas des yeux.

«_Ça va être dur de s'échapper dans ces conditions…_ »

Après avoir passé devant une dizaine de terrarium en tout genre contenant je ne sais combien de serpents et autres reptiles, nous arrivons dans une salle complètement blanche, immaculée. Une table trône au milieu de la pièce et toutes sortes d'instruments sont éparpillés sur différents meubles.

La peur m'envahit en quelques secondes. Toutes sortes d'images plus horribles les unes que les autres se superposent dans mon esprit concernant le sort que réservent les humains aux animaux…ou aux monstres.

Je me débats et Katia lâche prise. Avant de pouvoir me sauver, deux énormes bras viennent m'entourer, entravant ainsi mes mouvements.

J'ai envie de hurler, mais je me retiens. Seul un faible gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge.

« _Contrôle-toi ! Contrôle-toi !..._ »

Je me concentre sur ma respiration et essaie de me calmer. Katia tente de me rassurer.

-Allons, tout doux mon grand ! On ne va pas te faire de mal ! Fais-moi confiance.

Vincent se dirige vers le centre de la pièce et, voyant que je ne me débats plus, me pose sur la table. Je tremble de tout mon corps.

«_ Contrôle-toi…elle a dit qu'elle ne te voulait pas de mal !_ »

-Il est terrorisé, fait remarquer Jarvis.

«_ T'es un futé toi…_ »

-On devrait peut-être l'endormir ?

Ma respiration s'accélère à nouveau.

-Je préfère éviter, lui répond Katia, je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il puisse avoir confiance en moi.

« _C'est mal parti._ »

-Dans ce cas, commençons, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais il risque de ne pas apprécier.

Je balaie la salle des yeux, enregistrant tout ce que je peux y voir, et m'arrête sur le vétérinaire. Il tient une seringue dans sa main gauche. Un ordinateur se trouve à côté de lui où on peut y lire : _spécimen 24_. Des lacunes sont à remplir : _espèce_, _âge, sexe, poids_ etc.

Je me détends légèrement. Si ce ne sont que ce genre d'informations qu'ils veulent, alors je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de m'inquiéter…en tout cas pour l'instant.

Jarvis se dirige vers moi, seringue en main. Je me contracte.

-Allons boy, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, okay ? C'est juste une petite prise de sang. Sois sage.

Je le fusil du regard et laisse échapper un grognement. Le vétérinaire a un mouvement de recul et, cherchant de l'aide, se tourne vers Katia.

-Voulez-vous que je le fasse ? lui propose-t-elle.

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser…

Katia lui prend la seringue des mains et se dirige dans ma direction. Je me laisse faire sans sourciller. C'est de cette façon que je commence à concevoir mon plan d'évasion.

«_ Puisque Katia semble accorder tellement d'importance au fait que je lui fasse confiance, je ne ferai désormais confiance plus qu'à elle…de cette façon elle m'accordera sûrement la sienne en retour ainsi que de plus en plus de liberté de mouvement. A ce moment là, elle n'aura plus besoin de son Vincent. Et, quand on sera seuls, bye-bye tout le monde, bonjour la liberté !_ »

C'est bien entendu le plan B si je ne trouve pas de solution plus rapide…je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici. J'ai beau avoir la réputation d'être le plus calme de la famille, mes nerfs ont une limite…

Trop occupé à réfléchir à la façon dont je vais pouvoir m'échapper, je ne remarque pas le regard insistant qui se pose sur moi. Katia me sonde de ses yeux azurs et je n'y prête aucunement attention…

Et c'est tout pour cette fois!^^


End file.
